project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Thomasist/Top 10 Strongest Legendary/Mythical Pokémon
Ever since the start of Project: Pokémon, there were legendaries. Legendaries are very rare Pokémon that can be found at certain locations, from the roulette, or trading. This is based off Project: Pokemon, The Wikia, and My experiences. DISCLAIMER: This is my first blog. |ability = |ability = Pressure (Ability) |location=Victory Road |rarity= }} 10. Ho-oh is a —Type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Ho-oh is an OP Uber and good against AegisMK11 (Dusaal Abraxus Entity) an Adamant nature with this is beast. Ho-oh is one of the strongest fire Pokémon and the leader of the Legendary Dogs from Generation I. Ho-oh is an absolute beast when it comes to Pokémon with a weakness of fire. Besides and moves, Ho-oh can wield calm mind and psychic moves from TMs. Ho-oh can also learn Shadow Ball from its TM. Shadow Ball is a move that can beat Pokémon. |ability = |ability = Levitate (Ability) |location=Anywhere (1/1000) |rarity= }} 9. Latias is a —Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III is a member of the Eon Duo with Latios. Latias is an OP Pokémon that can wield many -type and —type moves. Latias is also a Calm Mind user, just like Ho-oh, it can use moves and Shadow Ball, which is a very good move against Pokémon. Anyways, with a full SpAttack in EVs, this thing can be a beast. |ability = |ability = Pressure (Ability) |location=Elegant Valley Atk. Area |rarity= }} 8. Palkia is a —Type Pokémon, that was introduced in Generation IV. Palkia is an OP -type and the Lord of Space. Palkia’s main move is Spacial Rend and can take out Pokémon with a single hit. Palkia is a high SpDefense Pokémon as it can endure hits from many Pokémon in game. Palkia is an OP stall and is most likely used in PvP. |ability = |ability = Pressure (Ability) |location=Victory Road |rarity= }} 7: Dialga is a —Type Pokémon that was introduced in Generation IV. Dialga is a very good -type because the -type of the Dialga equalizes all weakness moves. So Ice beam, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Breath, Draco Meteor, Roar of Time, Spacial Rend, Twister, Dragon Rush, and Dragon Claw all are equalized, thanks to the type of the Dialga, also Dialga is very strong with Special attacks, EV train Dialga in SpAttack and then its unstoppable. |ability = |ability = — |location=Pokemon Roulette |rarity= }} 6: Victini is a —Type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Victini is one of the strongest fire Pokémon in the game, and it is unobtainable besides roulette and trade. Victini’s signature move is V-create, Victini can also be used to defeat AegisMK11 (Dusaal Abraxus Entity) easily. Victini has OP moves for fire, and it can use -type moves and moves such as Energy Ball and Dazzling Gleam, which is good for and types. |ability = |ability = Serene Grace (Ability) |location=Pokemon Roulette |rarity= }} 5: Jirachi is a —Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Jirachi is a great paralyze Pokémon for Aegis, it can wield Calm Mind, Thunder Wave, and many more. A good strategy (credit to Kidcooly) is that you could do Thunder Wave, stock up on Calm Mind, then Shadow Ball or Psychic. Jirachi is very OP and very rare, as it can only be obtained in roulette or trading. Because of how strong Jirachi is, I rank it 5. |ability = |ability = Multiscale (Ability) |location=Mausoleum of Origins |rarity= }} 4: Lugia is a —Type Pokémon released in Generation II. Lugia is a total beast, it is a tank when it comes to being EV trained in SpAttack. With modest nature, it increases the SpAttack, even higher. A good strategy (again, credit to Kidcooly) is stock calm minds on this then Psychic or Shadow Ball. Lugia is ranked 4 or this list because of how much of a beast it is and how much of an OP Uber it is. |ability = |ability = — |location=Anywhere at Night |rarity= }} 3: Darkrai is a —Type Pokémon that was introduced in Generation IV, it is also a member of the Lunar Duo with Cresselisa. Darkest is amazing with everything, first with hunting, it can put Pokémon to sleep and that will grant you an easier advantage of catching the Pokémon. Darkrai is also great at battling, if you put the Pokémon to sleep with Hypnosis or Dark Void, (Hypnosis is preferred) it can spam Nasty Plot then one shot the opponent’s Pokémon. Darkrai has one of the most incredible speeds in the game, with a Timid Nature (increases speed, lowers attack) it’s unstoppable, EV train it in Speed and your Darkrai is set. Darkrai is also so fast that just Mewtwo and Deoxys — S outspeed it. Darkrai can dodge so many attacks and win so many battles, that even it’s one of my favorites. |ability = |ability = Air Lock (Ability) |location=Hunch Areas |rarity= }} 2: Rayquaza is a —Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III, it is also part of the Weather Trio with Groudon and Kyogre. Rayquaza has great attack moves that can tank anything, Rayquaza is everywhere in the game but it is also so OP, a few Dragon Dances with this, then it’s literally unstoppable to the brim. Rayquaza is amazing with attack, it becomes a total sweeper with an Adamant Nature and EVs in Attack. Rayquaza has one of the best Attack moves, looking at Earthquake, Dragon Claw, and many more. However, it’s easily killed by Ice Beam, or Dragon Moves. But nonetheless, I rank Rayquaza on 2nd place because of how OP it is. |ability = |ability = Pressure (Ability) |location=Anywhere 1/1000 % Chance |rarity= }} 1: Mewtwo is a —Type Pokémon that was introduced in Generation I. Mewtwo is so far the Strongest Pokémon in the game and it is part of the Mew Duo with Mew. As it has amazing speeds and Sp Attack moves such as Psystrike, Psystrike with a Mewtwo is the strongest thing ever in Project: Pokémon. Calm mind with Mewtwo is one of the strongest things in game as it increases Sp. Defense and Sp. Attack so it can endure more moves. Mewtwo is the type of Pokémon that would one shot you first than you one shotting it. Mewtwo is absolutely omniscient as of how powerful it’s moves and speed is. With EVs in Speed and Sp. Attack, it is truly unstoppable and can take out anything, it’s so OP that it can sweep the Elite Four with a single Mewtwo, with the right stats, and moves. There is a lot you can do with a single Mewtwo, as it is ranked on this list. And that is it. That is what is for the Top 10 Strongest Legendary/Mythical Pokémon in the game. If there was a stronger Pokémon, I am sorry I did not add it in this list. Category:Blog posts